The manufacture of microchip devices is a multi-step process carried out on a substrate such as a wafer. Multiple integrated circuits (ICs) are typically produced on a wafer. Each IC is known as a die. Die inspection is one step of the manufacturing process. Inspection systems can detect defects that occur during the manufacturing process. Optical wafer inspection systems have been conventionally used for wafer and/or die inspection.